Shifting Fate
by kitkatkate111
Summary: Bella Swan is a lawyer at Hale, Brandon and Swan Law Firm. Edward Cullen is the alleged Mob Boss the entire world fears. When Rose and Alice, Bella's partners and friends, drag her off to Eclipse everything she knows will be tested, fates will shift and danger will lurk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**BOPV**

I walk down the spiraling staircase, my hand placed firmly on the railing. I was not risking taking a nose-dive down these treacherous stairs. Especially not in the heels Alice had talked me into wearing. For some unknown, god-given reason Little Pixie Alice had decided to take charge of HBS Law Firm's wardrobe. Skirts and dress pants with a fancy shirt and taunting high heels that were just waiting for me to fall flat on my face. Rose and I were force to wear the exact same top as Alice Brandon herself, but in different colors. Luckily we got by with different shoes and skirts, but it came with a cost. We had to wear the same drapey cardigan she had brought us when we last went shopping about a week ago. Mine had sat staring at the wall in my closet until this morning when she had let herself in and I was rudely awakened by a Pixie. Not something I wanted to see first thing in the morning. Alice may be small, but she sure is dangerous. Especially when it has to do with shopping, friends, or guys.

I made it to the landing without so much as a slip down the stairs, which on my part might have been a first. I stood staring at the people who bustled around the court house before straightening my agonizingly short skirt. It wasn't short per-say. It was just shorter than I was use to. Why Alice had insisted on me to wear something I clearly was not comfortable in was beyond me, but who was I to argue with someone who owned a third of our law firm. Rose and Alice-my partners in crime. Alice, Rose, and I invested in the law firm and now we each own a third of the company.

"Bella!" I tilt my head in the direction my voice had drifted from and smiled at Rose. She was shoving her way through the on growing crowd of bystanders. She huffs as she glares at the people staring at her annoyingly, her glares narrowing on Jessica Stanley. Jessica was one of our opposing competitions. She wasn't much of a lawyer, but most guys didn't seem to mind about that scant fact. After all who cares if a lawyer gets you off when you get an eyeful? "Fuckin' people." She mumbles as she stops short of me. I can't help the smile that overtakes my face. It was just like Rose to be as beautiful as a rose and as deadly as a torn. "Good job today."

"Thanks." I tell her honestly as we begin to walk towards the glass doors that will take us towards Paymont Ave. "I couldn't have won without you and Alice helping me short through those files."

"Honestly Bella, you never give yourself enough credit." Rose counters as a young man opens the door for us, swaying a little on his feet as Rose flashes him her famous Rosalie Hale smile. It's enough to drive any boy crazy over her if they haven't fallen victim to her looks that is, which might I add is highly impossible. "You would have won regardless if Alice and I helped you organize your papers,and gather facts." I roll my eyes at her blunt response. If it hadn't been for Rose or Alice I might not be where I am today. Never having been one for being social, Rose and Alice were the only friends I had ever had and that was in High School when I moved in with my father. The three of us clicked and got accepted to the same University as far away from Forks as we could and decided to open HBS Law Firm, otherwise known as Hale Brandon & Swan Law Firm in downtown New York. "In fact that's all we did was organize your papers, and gather a few simple facts."

"Whatever floats your boat Hale, whatever floats your boat." I tell her as we stop short of the street. We continue down the sidewalk to the parking lot reserved for lawyers and clients behind the court house. "Have you seen Alice today?" I ask trying to take the topic off of myself. I hated being the center of attention. How Alice and I became friends when she was an attention holder was beyond me, but life has a strange way of working as does fate.

"Actually I haven't." Rose answers as she digs around her purse, I assume, in hunt for keys. "Not since before you got out of court. She's probably out planning how to spend your big win." I groan at just the thought of what Little Pixie Alice could be up to. With her mind she'd probably haul me away towards a bar and have me get shit faced drunk and wake up in some strangers' bed. I shivered at just the thought. "Thinking about your last Alice adventure?" I glared at Rose for even bringing it up. She just laughed in my face. The last time Alice had dragged me out of my apartment after a win I was dancing with this guy named Mike. Needlessly to say I ended up in his bed by the end of the night and it took one full month for him to take a hint. One month of dodging face to face encounters, twenty-seven phone calls, and fifty-five text messages till he got the picture and found someone else to annoy.

"That's not even funny." I reply as I unlock my car door. I throw my suitcase in the passenger seat before glancing back up at Rose who was smirking slightly. "How would you like dodging a guy for a month?"

"Hey, it's the price I pay for the looks I've got." Rose replies smugly. I roll my eyes as I slide into the driver seat. I listen as her footsteps drift away after telling me she'd see me later, which I had no doubt meant tonight.

It didn't take me more than twenty minutes to make it home and that was without traffic. Luck must have been on my side because very few cars were out and about this evening compared to the shit load of vehicles that were usually out and about this time of day. I park in my usual space and slide out of the car. I grasp tightly onto my suitcase and pull it out with me before shutting the door shut behind me. I jingle the keys around in search of my house key as I walk up the steps towards the lobby of my apartment building. I enter the large building and poke at the up button until the elevator arrived with a ding. Two other people, Angela, who lived in the apartment below me, and Lauren Mallory, who lived a few apartments down from me, where in the elevator as I enter it. I smile politely at them while I click the sixth floor button. The ride up to my apartment was a silently one, not that I was complaining. I rather like the quiet.

The elevator stops on my floor and with another polite smile I exist the elevator and head towards my apartment. Apartment 605. I unlock my door and walk right in. I close the door behind me and toss my keys on the black table next to the door. I lay my suitcase leaning against the table before walking towards my old tan couch. I didn't have much, but then again I never had much to start with either, but to me it was home, a place where I could be me without having to worry about anything at all. I groan as Alice Mary Brandon-the one and only- sat on my couch nosing through my magazines.

"For someone who's a big time lawyer, I'm amazed you haven't moved into something a little more accommodating." Alice says as she lowers the fashion magazine down onto the table. I roll my eyes as I take a few steps closer to her. It was just like Alice wanting the best for everyone-even if it wasn't what the person wanted. And I did not want a bigger place.

"I'm content living here thank you very much." I tell her as I take a seat beside her on the couch. "What are you doing here anyways?" She grins mischiefly at me. That no good sparkle was glinting in her eyes. I swear each time she gets that sparkle in her eyes someone is in for one hell of a ride, and that person is ninny-nine percent of the time me. Not something I'd look forward to after just winning a big case.

"Oh you know the usual." Alice answers mysteriously unknowingly proving my theory about her being up to no good. "Make-up, dresses, clubbing." She waved off as if it didn't matter. It may not have mattered to her but it did matter to me.

"Please tell me it's not what I know is going on through that messed up mind of yours." I plea to her. I knew it was pointless, but it never hurt to try. Although with Alice you never really seem to know. Maybe this time I'd get me way.

"I can't because it is." Alice replies nonchantly. She stands from her place on the couch and looks down at me as if expecting my corporation. We both knew sooner or later she was going to win and I would lose so it was pointless to argue. _Mize well give in now. _

I sigh as I stand up and follow her into my bedroom. My bedroom was connected to the living room so it wasn't much of a walk. The walls were a nice pale yellow shade. It had a queen size mattress over by the window and a dresser off to the side. Across from where Alice and I stood was my walk in closet. Why I had one was beyond me, but it did come in handy when Alice dragged Rose and I shopping. My dresser which was hardly used accept to hold my other articles of clothing was left all alone on the other wall.

"Nothing to fancy is all I ask Ali." I tell her with a sigh as I take a seat on the edge of my bed with a prayer that she would do as I asked. Not that I had faith that she would. After all this was Alice. Fancy was her middle name. Not really it just came with the territory of being Alice Brandon's friend.

She smiles and nods her head in fake confirmation before bustling around my room in search of clothes in my closet that I had yet to wear. She frowns as she takes in my endless amount of clothes I had just pushed to the side in hopes I never had to wear them, but my hope was futile as I see her pull out many dresses before examining them. My guess was determining which one she would force me in this time and the one she would force me in next time. Just the thought of what was to come sent shivers through my body, and not the good kind.

Alice bounces over towards me with a dress in her hands and shoves it in my hands before pulling me up from my bed and shoving me into my bathroom. I glance anxiously at the dress before slipping it on and glancing at myself in the mirror. A groan slips unintentionally from my lips as my eyes wonder of my body through the full length mirror hanging on the back of my bathroom door. The dress was black with a one shoulder strap that extended towards my hand. Along the strap were silver sequences that extended the entire length of the sleeve in three weaving circles. The dress went just pass my knees, and was not something I would normally wear but I could live with it considering the other dresses in my closet she could have forced me into.

I slide out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where Alice was overenthusiastic. She was literally bouncing in the spot she stood with her hands folded together and her eyes bugging out like Bugsbe from that movie Bedtime Stories.

"What do you think?" She asks excitedly. I knew it was hard for her to contain her excitement, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I fibbed.

"It isn't something I would normally wear, but it isn't totally unbearable." I tell her calmly. It was all worth dressing up to see the grin that spread across her face the minute the words slipped from my mouth.

"Glad you like it." Alice says as she holds back the squeal I know she desperately wants to let out. She takes a few deep, calming breathes before she talks again. "Rose will be here soon."

"Aren't you wearing anything?" I ask hoping I wasn't the only one who as wearing something fancy to the club. She scoffs at me telling me how ridicules I am for even suggesting anything of the kind. "Sorry." I whisper as I watch her grab something from the edge of my bed and pushes pass me towards the bathroom. I fold my hands together as I search around the room for something to do. I knew the minute Rose walked through that door she was bound to do my hair. Now that was a nightmare of its own accord.

Minutes later Alice walked from my bathroom in a light pink dress. The sleeves were spaghetti straps with a collar around the neck area. Coming out from the collar were two thin straps that connected the chest area to the dress. It shaped her body nicely and showed every curve. It was a little shorter than my dress but it suited Alice. She spun around in a circle silently asking me what I thought.

"That dress has Alice Brandon written all over it." Same words I speak every time she asks me what I think. Each time I mean it, though I think she thinks it's just something I say to get out of the store quicker. Not that that isn't entirely true.

"Hey peeps." I hear Rose's voice drift throughout the apartment.

"In here Rose." I reply as I make my way towards the door way of my bedroom. Rose struts down the hallway wearing a tight white dress with black straps. A white clutch with diamond encasing was grasped firmly in her hand. Gold high heels weaved around her feet and wrapped around her ankles. Her natural curly hair was let loose in waves. I swear she always looks like a model. She could be given a mud bath and she still would look the way she does now. Death in Heels. "You look nice." Though I wouldn't say nice would be the right word to use.

"Nice?" Rose asks with her "what the fuck" look. I hold my hands up in defense.

"Alright. You look better then nice." I reply trying to save myself from whatever they were bound to do to me tonight. She smiles at me as she soothes out her dress of its wrinkles. Rose may look like a model but she has the capacity to fight like a man. Comes in handy when you consider the fact that the minute they feel the wrath that is Rose people run for the hills never to be heard from again.

I slide on my black high heels and barely have time to grab my clutch before being hauled out of my apartment. I barley locked the door as I get dragged against my will down the hallway, down the stairs and into Rose's car. I grumble all the way to wherever the hell they planned to take me. Most likely it was some place where I'd get lost, have sex with a stranger, or make a foal of myself. Probably all three.

"Lighten up, would ya?" Alice tells me grumpily as she turns in her seat to glare at me. "You're seriously downing my high."

"Pardon me." I mumble as I cross my arms over my chest like a child. "But unlike you, I don't like being dragged out of the house and taken god only knows where by my friends who seem to think it's a good idea to keep secrets from me." I rant. I let out of breath of air as Alice just stares at me.

"Are you done yet?" Alice asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes at her. Alice and Rose were used to my random rants or childish behavior. I couldn't help it. I got it from my mother. Alice laughs at me before turning in her seat.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I ask her as Rose pulls into a parking space.

"It's entertaining." Alice says as she shrugs her shoulders. Alice and Rose clambers out of her car and I follow closely behind them. I glance at the club and groan. Eclipse._ I wonder if I have enough time to run in the other direction._ "Don't even think about it Isabella Swan." Alice points her finger at me as she speaks. "Grow some balls."

"I'm rather content with not growing balls." I reply as I am force towards the velvet rope. I pray that they won't let us in, but my attempts are futile. They smirk in the direction of us as the unclasp the rope and let us by sending a wink as we pass them by. I roll my eyes. _For once couldn't the say no to Rose or even little pixie Alice?_

I scowl as I am dragged into Eclipse. My eyes dart around, taking in the club. Eclipse has earned its name. The lights were strobes flashing on the dance floor. Blue, black and white like an eclipse. The tables were off to both sides giving plenty of room for both the bar and the dance floor. Purple strobes of light surrounded the bar giving off the illusion of mystic. The club glowed from top to bottom with strobes of flashing lights, but they suited the club. The ceiling was littered with strobes of blue and white lights matching the black walls that encircled the club. The VIP section was up a winding staircase on the left side overlooking the dance floor. The railing was the same shade of black as the walls with white orbs embracing it. Another staircase lead to a different room, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Not bad, is it?" Alice asks with a smirk. Of course she would rub it in my face I acted like a child most of the way here.

"Very funny." I tell her as I follow her and Rose to a nearby table. We take a seat and look around, taking in the club and the night timers who were dancing or mingling among one another.

"Not as crowded as I thought it would be." Rose mumbles. "Not many cute guys to dance with." She adds shortly after scowling at some of the strange guys undressing her with their eyes. "Hello." I glance in the direction she's looking and see a bulky man about three feet taller than her. He had short brown hair with brown eyes to match. He might have looked demeaning, but the smile on his face and the booming laugh I heard made me think he was just a big old teddy bear. I lift an eyebrow at her and she shrugs. "He's hot." I shake my head as she stands up, soothes out her dress and makes her way towards him. She struts over towards him and I can practically see the droll leaking from his mouth. Alice and I watch as he fixes his mouth and a conversation starts to brew before he hauls her over to the dance floor and they began to grind on each other. I glance over at Alice who shrugs her shoulders. I watch as her eyes become hazy as she gazed off. I turn in my seat to see a young man about our age with dazzling blonde hair cut short. His blue eyes sparkled with laughter as he talked to a few people across the dance floor. He was fairly taller. Taller than Alice was, through most people were. I glance over at her and shake my hair. She waves at me as walks towards the man. I groan as I watch her drag him off to the dance floor leaving me sitting by myself at the table.

**EPOV**

It had been a rather long day. Emmett, Jasper and I had just gotten back from taking care of business a few hours ago. It was hard to find people to trust in our line of work. We're always forced to take action when being betrayed and that happened too many times to count.

I was currently sitting in my office above the dance floor in Eclipse. It was the club Carlisle had granted me when I took over the mafia in his place. My mother, Esme, constantly worried about me. Thinking I would be killed off like so many of the people in our line have been, but there was one thing I had the others didn't have. Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock.

"Edward?" Jasper asks as he knocks lightly on the desk trying to gain my attention. I glance up at him through the stack of papers currently littering my desk. "Em and I are gonna head down to the club." I nod my head letting him know I didn't mind. _Traitor. _He'd rather spend time with a stack of girls then addressing these papers.

He gave me a short nod before gathering Emmett and making their way down into the club. It wasn't really noisy seeing how my office was sound proof, which came in handy for important meetings or entertaining. Hell it even came in handy when I wanted to be left the hell alone or to even think.

A few hours later I glance outside the darkened window to see Jasper dancing with a short spikey haired woman who came off looking like a pixie in my eyes. Across the dance floor was Emmett dancing with his type of girl. The curved blonde amazon type who's afraid to break a nail. He never seemed to get the independent type of girl. It's always the clinging ones for him. Always had been. Though I guess I'm no better considering the girls I've been known to convert with. _No wonder my mother refused to give_ open_ access to the ladies I brought home. _Not that they were much of a lady to begin with.

I roll my eyes as they openly grind on each other, refusing to hide the lust evident in the way they were dancing. I walk away from the window and make my way towards the door. Mize well enjoy a night or two before I've got to be all business again. After all I can't concentrate after what I just saw. I'd have to find a way to ease that vision, and fast.

I make my way down the stairs and towards the bar. I freeze in my motions as I catch sight of the most goddess like creature on earth. She was sitting all alone at one of the far end tables, across the bar from where I was standing. Needless to say I had a pretty good view too. Her burgundy hair escalated down the back of her dress and around her face. Her dress was magnificent and brought out the light tone of her skin almost giving her the appearance of being vampirish. It was a short, but not too short black dress with circles embedded on the one long sleeve of the dress in diamonds. Her dark brown eyes were wide with wonder and almost doe like as she glanced my way. I wanted to move, hide from her innocent gaze. For some strange reason I was terrified that just standing in her line of vision would corrupt her. _Snap out of it Cullen._

I shake my head clear, and glance back up to see my goddess had disappeared through the crowd, and for a minute, for a rather difficult minute, I was afraid she was part of a fantasy. That she wasn't real, that she never was. As the crowd clears away from her table I know it wasn't a dream. She wasn't a dream. She was real and sitting alone in my club. Of all the nights I had come to the club. It had to be tonight.

Before I can stop myself, my feet are dragging me in her direction. The closer I got, the more anxious I got. _What if she had a boyfriend? What if she didn't want to talk to me?_ Before I know it I'm standing there in front of her sending her one of my prize winning, panty dropping smirks.

"Hello." I say to her. I clear my throat as I point to the seat across from her. "May I sit down?" She looks down at the table and nods her head. I can faintly see the red blush that covered her face and unintentionally smiled. It made her look even more goddess like, innocent even. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask desperate to hear her voice, to know her name. _Who was this goddess in my club? Did she fall from the heavens? Alright Cullen now you're just being a pussy._

"This isn't usually my style." She answers her voice mixing with the music as she waved her hand around the club. Her voice was like a thousand bells ringing in my ears. _Bells? Something was differently wrong with me. _"You?"

"Could be better." I reply truthfully. She raises an eyebrow at me as if waiting for my explanation. _Aright two can play at that game._ "I haven't danced with a pretty woman yet." She lets out a chuckle, throwing her head back as she did so. She gave me a perfect view of her long slender neck just asking-begging to be sucked.

"What's so funny?" I ask before I can stop myself. I didn't take well to being laughed at. Though I never had been laughed at except for Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, or Esme. Others were just flat out petrified of me and the Cullen name.

"I find it hard to believe you haven't danced with a pretty woman yet." She replies coyly.

"And whys that?" I asked curiously as I lean closer to her. It wasn't just because the music began to pick up. I felt a strange urge to be closer to her, to feel the warmth radiating from her.

"Cause you obviously know how good looking you are." She replies blushing bashfully, but refused to lower her gaze from mine. I found that very fascinating. Bashful at mentioning good looks, but stands her ground. _Interesting. Very interesting indeed._ "After all you did flash me that smirk I assume gets chicks to roll over in your bed." _So she thinks she has me pegged._

"Is that so?" I ask nonchantly as I study her. There was just something about her. It drew me in. The more she talked the more curious I got. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm not like most girls." She replies meeting my gaze with a challenging one of her own. I kind of liked the dominate glint that passed through her eyes as she looked at me. It was new. Not something I was use to. Refreshing would be the best word to use to describe the feeling. "I don't fall for that quite as easily as a normal girl would."

"Bella!" Her eyes dart up towards the dance floor, and the direction the name had come from. _Bella? Was that her name?_ I glance over my shoulder to see the pixie Jasper was dancing with earlier waving towards us or more like her. Jasper, Emmett and the Amazon that he was dancing with earlier were sitting at a different table a little ways down from where we sat. "Come on!"

"Excuse me." I turn at the sound of her voice to see her standing up and pushing her chair in. "Pleasure talking to you." I watch as she walks towards her friends and smile at them as she meets Jasper and Emmett.

"You too Bella." I whisper. "You too."

I sit staring at her as she laughs with the Amazon, the Pixie, Jasper and Emmett almost the whole night.I wanted it to be me making her shake with laughter. To hear her say my name. To have her wrapped in my arm. _What the hell?_ I couldn't understand what was going with my mind, or why these thoughts were rushing through it. All I knew was I felt a pull towards this so called Bella.

"Hey there Edward." Tanya Denali says as she rubs her hands across my chest. I couldn't even remember when she walked up to me, or began running her hands down my chest causing me to shiver in displeasure. Which was a first for me. _Maybe I should talk to Carlisle about seeing a doctor. _"What do you say about going up to your office and having a _little fun_?" It was hard not to miss the double meaning behind her words.

"Not now Tanya." I reply coldly as I remove her hand from my chest. "Maybe you should find another guy to have a _little fun_ with." She stares at me as I push past her and began to make my way towards the table Emmett and Jasper were sitting at with Bella, Pixie and Amazon. I reach the table and glance at Emmett and Jasper who looked flat out shocked that I was out and about. Inside _my _club. _Without _a woman. With _no _meeting scheduled for the night or anything of the sorts.

"Edward?" Emmett asks as he looks behind me and the direction of my office before looking back at me. "What are doing out of the cave."

I shrug my shoulders as I glance unconsciously at Bella. "Figured a break wouldn't kill me." I watch as she lifts an eyebrow, but says nothing.

"Now Bella here can have a dance partner." Emmett says pointing at Bella who blushes, her eyes glaring playfully at Emmett. "And get you to lighten up! Everybody wins."

"I told you Emmett I don't dance." Bella whispers so low I almost couldn't hear her.

"I Don't need to lighten up." I glare at Emmett. I did not need to lighten up. If anything he needed to back off from trying set me up with different chicks. Cause obviously he forgot what kind of line of work we're in and how much it can harm us, our family and anyone even remotely close to us. Cut all ties. That was rule number one my father had set in place. The only reason I'm standing here is because my mother group up in the mafia and dad got to in one. A loving wife who he loved dearly and loved him in returned and an extra family until to watch his back. More power was granted to the Cullen, making the Cullen name even more feared. _"A fling is one thing Edward, but being in love is another." _My father had said to me when I took over as the Mafia Boss.

"Care to introduce us to your friend?" Pixie asks raising an eyebrow at the silently Jasper.

"Edward this Alice Brandon-" Jasper points at the Pixie. "Rosalie Hale-"He points to the Amazon. "And Bella Swan." _Now I have a first name and a last name. Convenient. _"Ladies this is Edward."

"Hear you don't get out much either." Bella says with a smirk in my direction.

"Same as you I'd say." I reply with a smirk of my own. I can feel the others looking between us, but my eyes were locked on to Bella's doe eyes.

"You two know each other?' Amazon. _Damn it_. Rosalie asks her eyes narrowing on me.

"We meet rather briefly." Bella answers turning to smile at her friend. "He tried to ask me to dance, but didn't get very far. As a matter of fact he didn't get anywhere."

"Is that so?" Jasper asks smirking at me. I'd never hear the end of this. I'd be mad fun off till I pulled a gun on their asses and then get reamed for it by Esme.

"As a matter of fact, Bella would you care to dance?" I ask holding out my hand for her to take. She raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing as she takes my hand and lets me lead her onto the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**BPOV**

I can't believe they left me at the table alone, in a strange place, with complete strangers while they went off to grind complete strangers in the middle of the dance floor. Not that I should be surprised. They did come here to have some fun, and I probably wasn't the best company at the moment. I can't really blame them. _Stop feeling pity for yourself Bella!_

I can't say how long I was sitting there watching them grind each other on the dance floor before my eyes wanders to this amazingly hot guy. Though hot wouldn't be the right word to use to describe him. He was well built, tall and lean. I can clearly see his muscles through his shirt aching to be touched. His bronze hair looks like he just got done having sex. If I was being honest my fingers were just aching to pull on his locks. I wouldn't mind if he was the one I woke up in bed with tomorrow morning. _Oh good lord Bella! You don't even know the guy! _

I watch as he walks towards me. His strut is like one of those I own the world and everyone bows to me kinds. He might have the looks, but that attitude wouldn't be given a second look. His voice is dripping with honey as he speaks to me. I can tell he was one of those macho, I can get any type of girl I want guy. I explain to him I'm not as easy as any normal girl would be after he made that pass at me. Telling me he hasn't danced with a pretty woman yet. Oh please like he couldn't come up with a better pick up line then that. I'd give him credit for his looks, but he needed work on his asking a lady to dance.

"Bella!" I glance up to see Alice waving me over. Her, Rose, and the guys they were dancing with had gotten a table not too far from where I sat with the strange man. "Come on!"

"Excuse me." I tell him as I stand up and push in my chair. "Pleasure talking to you." I make my way over towards where Rose and Alice sits and smile.

"Bella this is Jasper-" Rose points to the hunk Alice was dancing with. "And Emmett." She then points to the bulky man she had been dancing with.

"Pleasure to meet you boys." I say as I shake their hands. I take a seat in-between Rose and Alice while Jasper sits next to Alice and Emmett in-between Jasper and Rose.

"You'd be more impressed if you meet Edward." Emmett said. "He doesn't get out much though. Too concerned with work." I shake off the curious feeling rushing through my body as I focus on the bouncing Alice.

"Oh my god Bella that was so much fun." Alice exclaimed as she leans into Jasper. "You should try it."

"Come on Ali." Rose remarks. "You know she doesn't dance."

"You don't dance?" Emmett asks a frown etching its way across his face.

I shake my head with a slight laugh. "Let's just say when I get on the dance floor, the phrase catastrophe replies to mainly me."

"She wouldn't be exaggerating either." Rose remarks with a smirk. "Remember the senior prom, Ali?" Alice lets out a round of laughter at the memory causing me to roll my eyes and sink farther down into my seat. "That was a catastrophe."

"What happened at the senior prom?" Jasper asks curiously as he gazes between Rose, Alice and me. Alice was about to spill the beans before the glare I sent her shut her mother, or it could have been who was walking towards our table in all his glory.

"Edward?" Emmett asks. _So this is Edward? Suits him. His name is as handsome as he is. Snap out of it Bella. He's just a normal guy who uses women. A really hot normal guy. _Emmett looks behind Edward before focusing on Edward. "What are you doing out of the cave?"

I watch as he shrugs his shoulders. "Figured a break wouldn't kill me." He answers nonchantly. I raise an eyebrow at him, but says nothing. After all it isn't any of my business.

"Now Bella here can have a dance partner." Emmett says waving around the air like a lunatic. I turn my gaze on him and glare playfully. "And get you to lighten up. Everybody wins!"

"I told you Emmett." I whisper to him. "I don't dance." I can't believe he would say that to a guy he doesn't even know I meet briefly.

"Care to introduce us to your friend?" Alice asks staring with her knowing look at Edward. _Oh god! _Jasper introduced us to Edward shortly before smiling at Alice as if pleasing her pleased him.

"Hear you don't get out much either." I tell him. I don't know what made me say it. Maybe it was the couples at the table, or the music in the club, or even the attraction I had for Edward, but something in me changed. All I wanted was to get to know Edward.

"Same as you I'd say." He smirks at me.

"You two know each other?" Rose asks narrowing her eyes on Edward. _Oh god! That look is worse than the one Alice gave Edward. _

"We meet rather briefly." I explain turning to smile at Rose. "He tried to ask me to dance, but didn't get very far. As a matter of fact he didn't get anywhere."

"Is that so?" Jasper asks smirking at Edward. _Please lord tell me I didn't get Edward in trouble with his friends. _

"As a matter of fact, Bella would you care to dance?" He asks holding his hand out to me. _What the hell? You only live once. _I grasp onto his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor, the eyes of Rose and Alice on me. I knew I'd have hell to pay, but I didn't care.

We reach the dance floor as Future Sex/love Sound by Justin Timberlake began to play. I place my hands around his neck and he places his around my waist as we sway to beat of the music.

"_You know what you want, and that makes you just like me."_ The lyrics shout out from the D.J. station. He smirks at me.

"_See everybody says you're hot baby, but can you make it hot for me?"_ I can see the want in his eyes as I grind myself against him.

"_Said if you're thinking bout holding back, don't worry girl."_ I look into his eyes as the lyrics shout out, my body moving on its own accord.

"_Cause I'm gonna make it so easy. So slid a little closer little girl, daddy's on a mission to please."_ I press my body closer to his and slide down it before sliding back up, my arms still locked around his neck. I can feel his arms locking more tightly around my waist as if trying to hold back. _Like I wanted him to do that. Bella, time to turn it up a notch. _

"_Wait a second she's hopped on me."_ I run my fingers up to his hair and grasp a hold on it.

"_I've got her in my zone. Her body's pressed up on me."_ I press my body closer to him.

"_I think she's ready to blow. Must be my future sex love sound."_ I slide back down his body and towards the floor before coming back up to him. His eyes haze over as he watches me.

"_And when it goes down. Baby all you gotta do is..."_ I slide down his body another time making sure he feels all of me. I slide back up slowly.

"_Just tell me which way you like that. All you gotta do is tell me which way you like that."_ I tug gently on his head granting me a moan from him.

"_Do you like it like this? Do you like it like that?"_ I grind myself harder against him. I can feel the bulge in his pants I'm sure he tried desperately to hide. _Jesus._

"_Tell me which way you like that. Tell me which way you like that."_ I twist my body around so my ass is pressed against his bulge rather than my stomach. My hands weave around the back of his neck as I dance to the music.

"_You can't stop, baby. You can't stop once you've turned me on."_ His arms tighten around my waist, his eyes darkening as he watched me move.

"_And your enemy are your thoughts, baby. So just let 'em go"_ I move the back of my body down the front of his, his arms inclosing around my waist and pulling me back up.

"_Cause all I need is a moment alone to give you my tongue."_ I turn my body back around, biting my bottom lip as my eyes drift towards his lips. My lounge snaps out to wet my lips, his eyes narrowing into lust fill slits.

"_And put you out of control. And after you let it in."_ I move my hips in a way I didn't even know I could.

"_We'll be skin to skin. It's just so natural."_ He pulls me closer to him so we were almost skin to skin with just a few layer of clothing between us. _Oh how I wish were skin to skin. _

"_Wait a second. She's hopped up on me."_ I pull back slightly from Edward and lift my arms up and over my head as I slitter towards him.

"_I've got her in my zone. Her body's pressed up on me."_ I press my body close to his or as close as I could get it.

"_I think she's ready to blow. Must be my future sex love sound."_ I twist and turn my body keeping up with the beat of the music. _How desperately I want to ravage him. Control Bella. Control. _

"_And when it goes down. Baby all you gotta do is..."_ I slide myself down his body and back up it, grinding against him as I did so.

"_Just tell me which way you like that. All you gotta do is. Tell me which way you like that."_ I smile at Edward as I pull away from him, his eyes never leaving my dancing body.

"_Do you like it like this? Do you like it like that?"_ I turn my body around shaking my hips and raising my arms above my head.

"_Tell me which way you like that. Tell me which way you like that."_ I move closer to him. My brown eyes meet his and I almost cum on the spot.

"_Future sex love sound. Future sex love sound."_ My hips move to the rhythm of the beat.

"_Future sex love sound. Future sex love sound."_ I can see his hips swaying slightly as he watches me with those green orbs of his. _Oh how I desperately want to kiss him. Our tongues intertwine-knock it off Bell! _

"_Wait a second. She's hopped up on me."_ He pulls me in closer, his hands enclosing my waist.

"_I've got her in my zone. Her body's pressed up on me."_ His hands travel upwards and pushes me closer to him. I can feel every ounce of him, and it drives me nearly to the brink of insanity.

"_I think she's ready to blow. Must be my future sex love sound."_ I sway me hips against his causing his eyes to haze over in just the right way.

"_And when it goes down. Baby all you gotta do is."_ He pulls me closer to him and leans down and for a second I think he's going to kiss me.

"_Just tell me which way you like that. All you gotta do is. Tell me which way you like that."_ He leans down closer to me.

"_Do you like it like that? Tell me which way you like that. Tell me which way you like that."_ We grow closer and closer before clapping draws us apart. I can't help the blush that forms on my checks as I pull away from him and clap my hands. Another upbeat song plays, but I don't recognize it.

"What song is this?" I ask raising my voice so he could hear me over the music.

"I don't know." He says as he grasps my hand in his and pulls me to an empty table.

"Thank you." I tell him as he pulls out a seat for me. He takes a seat across from me and waves a waitress over to the table.

"Good evening Edward." She says politely as she smiles kindly at him. "What can I get for you?"

"Kate, nice to see you this evening." Edward says politely causing me to smile. I can't help it. He's just not what I thought he was. "Bella, what would you like to drink?"

"Maybe a Margarita." I reply with a smile. He smiles back before looking over at Kate.

"Two Margarita's please." Edward asks as he turns to face me again. Kate nods her head before turning towards the bar to get our drinks. "So Bella, what is it you do?"

"I work at HBS." I answer with a shrug of my shoulders. "It's a law firm in Central New York."

"I've heard of it." Edward says with a nod. "Hale Brandon and Swan?"

"That's the one." I confirm as I glance around for Alice and Rose.

"So I'm in the presence of a very powerful woman?" Edward asks causing me to laugh.

"I wouldn't go that far." I remark causing him to smile.

"And why's that?" He asks as he leans closer towards me. I wasn't so sure it was because of the music this time.

"Because." I answer simply. I watch as Kate lays our drinks down on the table before twirling the straw around the cup.

"That's not a real answer." Edward responds as he takes a sip of his Margarita. "You don't think very highly of yourself, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" I ask him curiously as I sip on my drink.

"The way you blush when you tell someone off." Edward replies non-chantly. "Or the fact that you seem intent on avoiding answering questions that revolve around you."

"You just got me figured out, don't you?" I ask him with a smirk. If he thought he knew me, he had another thing coming.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I got Bella to dance, and by the looks of her two friends they can't believe either. She said she doesn't' dance, but here she was moving her body like there was no tomorrow. I have never seen any woman that could dance the way Bella is to Future Sex/Love Sound. Each time she grinds against me, I resist the urge to pull her closer and have my way with her. Clearly she isn't into that cause she never makes it easy. The way she is moving her hips I something I would enjoy behind closed doors. Not in public. She tugs on my hair and it does things to my body that I clearly did not want to happen in a club full of people. If she is as good at being beneath the sheets as she is at dancing I'm pretty sure I won't have any complaints.

I watch as a blush forms on her face when the music comes to a stop. I love the color her cheeks turn. I don't recall ever making a girl blush before Bella. It's a nice feeling to have that control. She pulls away from me and clasps her hands, a smile on her gorgeous face. I take her hand in mine and pull her towards a table not too far from the dance floor. I'm hoping I'll be able to get her to dance again before the night is through. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the way her body can move. I pull out the seat for her and she thanks me politely. I take a seat across from her and wave over a close friend of mine and waitress, Kate Andrews. She's married to Garrett Andrews Garrett is one the trustees I keep around. I trust him and he trust me. She was always so loveable whenever she was around during holidays. Considering neither one has much family left Esme would invite them over and we'd always have a blast.

"Good evening Edward." Kate says with a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"Kate, nice to see you this evening." I reply politely before turning to glance at a smiling Bella. A smile really looks good on her. "Bella, what would you like to drink?"

"Maybe a Margarita." Bella answered unsurely. I give her a small smile and turn to look at Kate.

"Two Margarita's please." I tell her as I turn to face Bella. "So Bella, what is it you do?" I was curious as to who she was beneath her amazing body. She had this body only women in fantasies have.

"I work at HBS." She answers. I watch as she shrugs her shoulders as if it was no big deal. As if. HBS was one of the greatest law firms in Central New York. You'd have to be amazing to even have an interview there. "It's a law firm in Central New York."

"I've heard of it." I say with a nod. I didn't want to come off like I cared. Even though I did, but if I showed an ounce of knowledge that I knew all about it because of who I was, she'd run for the hills and I did not want this pretty little thing to do that. "Hale Brandon and Swan?"

"That's the one." Bella tells me through I already knew the answer.

"So I'm in the presence of a very powerful woman?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood.

"I wouldn't go that far." Bella replies. As much as I wanted to frown at her, I slapped a smile on my face. Cleary she did not think very highly of herself.

"And why's that?" I ask her as I lean closer to her. I wanted to breathe in her scent and the only way I could do that without being suspicious was to lean towards her, and I was curious. A goddess like her had to know she was a goddess, right?

"Because." She answers simply. I can see her eyes darting around. I know she is avoiding me, and I don't know why, but whatever the reason I was going to enjoy spending all this time with her.

"That's not a real answer." I tell her as I take a sip of my drink. "You don't think very highly of yourself, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" She asks coping my movement. _So she wants to play games, does she? _

"The way you blush when you tell someone off." I name off with a shrug of my shoulders. "Or the fact that you seem intent on avoiding answering questions that revolve around you."

"You just got me figured out, don't you?" She asks me with a smirk. Something told me I was going to be getting into a lot of trouble, and it isn't just the smirk she doesn't bother to hide. She stands up before I can register what is happening. "You don't think I can be spontaneous?" I shook my head with a frown as she moved closer to me. She bends down and leans towards my lips. Her gaze shifts to mine and for a split second I was hoping she'd move a few more inches closer. My eyes flutter close as I take in her intoxicating scent. Just a few more inches till I reach the promise land, but instead she moves to whisper into my ear. "Cause you'd be wrong."

I watch as she pulls back and smirks in my direction before walking towards the dance floor. I watch as she grabs another man and starts dancing to an unfamiliar song, his hands moving to secure her waist. Her eyes meets mine and I can see the teasing and determination. She knows what she's doing tome, and dancing with another man was defiantly not a good thing.

If she had to be dancing with anyone I wanted it to be me. Not some dam stranger in _my _club. It was going to be _me. _She was _mine, _damnit, and I'd make sure he knew that.

I stand up from my seat and stalk towards her like I was a lion and she was the lamb. I see her eyes glaze over, but I don't have time to wonder why before she's in my arms and I move my hips against hers letting her know what she was doing to me. Call me forward, but I can't think about that. I have her in my arms, dancing, and away from the jackass. _I'd have to have Jasper remind me to punish the guy later. _

"What's the matter?" Bella asks me innocently. I growl at her as I twist our bodies so she was hidden from sight.

"You're mine for tonight." I growl out as I lean my face closer to hers. "For tonight you only dance with me."

"So I can't dance with Emmett and Jasper?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck no." I tell her as I pull her closer. I can feel every ounce of her skin against mine and it was taking every bit of my strength to keep from ripping her clothes from her body. To find what was hidden underneath this amazingly, agonizing dress. "Do you have any idea what it does to me when I see you dancing with another guy?"

"So enlighten me." Bella remarks as she places her hands around my neck, her eyes challenging me. I don't think as I place my lips on hers. I don't think when I close my eyes or when my arms pulled her closer to me. I don't think as she pulls my head down closer to her as her arms lock around the back of my neck, her fingers brushing the back of my hair.

I just can't form a coherent thought. I couldn't help it. Her mouth did things to my body no other woman had ever done. In felt urges I hadn't felt in ages, and the way she was kissing me made me think she was feeling exactly what I was. Like nothing else mattered. A spark. Weather sexually or not was defiantly in the kiss. _Oh god how I just wanted to rip her clothes clean off her body and worship her skin. _

She pulls back and looks shyly up at me through her eye lashes. She never moved her arms from around my neck which must have meant something. Maybe she felt it to.

"Where'd ya learn to kiss like that?" She asks me with a blush. I let out the laughter that erupts from my body as I bend my head down to rest my forehead against hers.

"Practice." I simply reply. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I still had yet to come down from my Bella high. If she thought I was a good kisser, there were no words to describe how good of a kisser she was. "Lots and lots of practice."

"Do you kiss many girls?' Bella asks as she pulls away from me enough to look into my eyes. I could feel her fingers splayed across my chest and I desperately wanted to going for another make-out session.

"Only the ones I like." I tell her trying to rein in the uncontrollable urge. "And you are defiantly one of them."

"Glad to know." I watch as she pulls out of my arms and pecks my quickly on the lips before walking away from me and towards the table. I frown as I watch her take a seat at the table. She lifts up her cup and sips on it seductively making me wish I was that straw. _Oh what I wouldn't give-_

I shake my head before making my way towards where Bella now sat hoping I was ready for whatever that little minx would shoot my way.


End file.
